


Ezra POV piece

by SueN



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN
Summary: Written in response to a VinList Marvellous Monday Challenge:Episode:  "Penance"Scene:  Buck escorts the 'lady'...who is no lady!So, examine this scene from one character's perspective.





	Ezra POV piece

Oh, my word, yes, the scene is indelibly imprinted on my brain. It was quite a dark time in our little burg, with a murderer at large and one of our own under investigation by the Pinkerton Agency but as often happens in such times, the arrival of The McCormick Brothers Traveling Gun Competition served as a distraction from the troubles. My only regret is that more of my fellow peacekeepers were not on hand to witness Mr Wilmington's long overdue moment of acute embarrassment. 

Of course, had he spent as much time as myself in high class gambling establishments where the bizarre mingles with the lavish in terms of entertainment, he would perhaps have been more aware of the possibility that all was not as it seemed with that particular 'lady'. But then, she was wearing a dress, which is the only encouragement our resident lethario requires in order to exercise his much flaunted animal magnetism.

I think the most delicious aspect of the whole debacle was that, for the first and only time, Mr Wilmington actually deferred to me, and offered me the opportunity to provide escort to the creature who was about to prove his downfall. Perhaps there was an alarm bell sounding somewhere in the recesses of his brain but with a comforting reliability, he chose to ignore it and listen to a more frequently used organ. 

It required a supreme effort to contain my mirth as he offered his arm and stepped onto the street, and for a moment I feared my celebrated poker face would desert me as I watched them, a strutting peacock with his ... no, on reflection, make that two strutting peacocks. And then, Mr Dunne's reflection that 'Buck always gets the girl' was very nearly my undoing... please forgive me, ladies, I find my eyes watering anew at the memory.

I was in fact wondering just long the charade would endure when fate in the form of mother nature played a hand. Normally I detest the wind that sometimes assails our little dustbowl of a town, coating everything in its path in a clinging, irritating layer of detritus, but on this occasion it was truly wonderous to behold as a particularly strong gust detatched the, admittedly rather fine, hairpiece from the 'lady's head, and all was revealed.

I am certain that I shall never forget the look of abject horror on Mr Wilmingon's face as he sashayed away from the poor exposed creature, and the joy of his denounciation of 'You're a funny cowboy' will stay with me for a very long time. 

Naturally, I felt it encumbent upon me to recount the story for those of our happy band who had been otherwise engaged and unable to witness the glorious event, although Mr Wilmington seemed unimpressed with the gesture. I have now filed the details away to be used as ammunition should he consider making me the butt of one of his infantile pranks at some time in the future, but it was a pleasure to dust them off and share the memory with you today, dear ladies.

Sincerely yours.

Ezra P. Standish


End file.
